Field
One or more exemplary embodiments generally relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible display, and more particularly, to a method of attaching a protective film to a flexible display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Flexible display panels are formed to be flexible by forming a device layer which can display images over a flexible substrate. Such flexible display panels have an advantage over standard rigid display panels in that they can be easily bent or selectively deformed from a flat configuration when necessary. A protective film for protecting the flexible display panel is attached to at least one surface thereof.